Starlingfire
Starlingfire ��️�� General Information ��️�� Roleplay Information User: DiamondKittyHero/diamondbutterflyss Roleplay Style: Traditional Theme Song: Brave by Sara Bareilles Character Information Name: Starlingfire Name Meaning: Starling-: For her dark pelt -fire: For her ability to manipulate fire Gender: She-cat (she/her) Species: Feline Rank: Warrior Affiliation: Nicknames: Starling, Fire, Hothead Age: 24 moons (approx. 2 years) Birthday: March 23rd, 2016 ��️�� Physique ��️�� Pelt: Starlingfire's long fur is dark gray with a black belly and two black rings on her tail. = Main Color = Markings Build: Starlingfire's rather muscular and strong. Eyes: Her eyes are a clear, dark sapphire blue. = Eyes = Pupil Scent: She smells faintly of ash, but mostly like hot salty water and fish. Starlingfire.DiamondKittyHero.png|Starlingfire by me (DiamondKittyHero) Starlingfire.CAC.JPG|Starlingfire in Create-A-Cat Starlingfire.Fox.png|Starlingfire as a fox ��️�� Personality ��️�� Hyper At (most) times, she's like an eager kit, wanting to do something, whether it's hunt or fight or train. As such, she's not the best at staying quiet. Clever She's rather intelligent, able to form ideas for battle plans or training exercises, although most of her plans go untold due to her hyper-ness. Impatient She's not great at waiting, mostly caused by her usually being hyper. Self-reliant Even though she's in a Clan, she prefers to be by herself, and isn't fond of asking cats for help. Determined Starlingfire is always pushing herself - do better in hunting, do better at fighting, do better at everything. This seems to have been caused when she discovered she was born to an ex-StreamClan she-cat, as she worked to prove she wasn't a rogue, and then doubled after visiting her father's grave, seeming determined to ��️�� Powers ��️�� Fire Manipulation Creating it, bending it, expanding it, this is the skill she is best at. It's helpful during leaf-bare, to help warm her Clan or melt ice, but she has to be entirely focused on it, or else it will slip out of her grasp. Flight (Mirror Realm Version) If in the Mirror Realm, she has the ability to fly by forming wings. These wings are able to go back into her fur when she is finished using them. ��️�� Relations ��️�� Nighthawk Relation: Adoptive mother Appearance: A long-furred, lightly white dappled dark gray she-cat Thoughts: Nighthawk was always a great mother, even though she wasn't my real mom. I never knew my real mother, and she helped me through that by becoming my mother. I love her. Aspentail Relation: Adoptive father Appearance: A golden-yellow tabby with a pale underbelly and yellow eyes Thoughts: Aspentail was okay. He never said much to me, really, but whenever he looked at me, his eyes were filled with love. I think he just didn't know how to say so. Unknown Relation: Mother Appearance: A green-eyed white she-cat with a light gray belly Thoughts: She left me, out there on the streets! I don't even know her name. As far as I know, she is dead. I'd prefer to think of her that way. Flaretrack Relation: Cru - close friend! Totally close friend! Appearance: Orange and reddish tom Thoughts: He's saved my life, and even outside of that he's a good friend. *Her eyes glitter strangely...or not, if you can read the signs.* And everyone thinks he's so aggressive - he is, but, I mean, in a ''good way, loyal-to-the-Clan way, y'know?'' Frost Relation: Frenemy Appearance: Pale gray tabby tom Thoughts: He's ridiculously flirtatious. He ''froze me, and threatened to leave me there if I said anything! Afterwards, I guess he was okay...still. Not exactly a friend'' ��️�� Likes/Dislikes ��️�� Likes Favorite Season: Green-leaf Favorite Prey: Carp Favorite Scent: The mixture of fish and mint Dislikes WIP ��️�� History ��️�� Starlingkit was born to a rogue on a Thunderpath. StreamClan warrior Aspentail found her on a patrol, and after Riverstar's agreement to keep her, Nighthawk took to the kit, agreeing to nurse her, since she had recently given birth to two stillborns. Starlingkit grew up not realizing she had been born to a rogue until another kit called her one. She asked Nighthawk and Aspentail what they meant, and they reluctantly told her the truth. She was shocked at the truth and ran away from camp, but was found by a patrol the next day. The taunting came harder, since some of the kits believed she ran away to join her mother. She nearly ran away again, but didn't. Nighthawk and Aspentail had been worried, believing she would break her leg from a fall or die, and so she did not head away again. Starlingkit was given her apprentice name, Starlingpaw, a few moons later, and she soon developed the ability to manipulate fire. She was nervous at first, believing she would set fire to the camp, but was reassured she wouldn't. "Even if you did," Aspentail had told her, "there's not much to burn, and we're surrounded by water." This calmed her down enough to learn how to control it. She was given her warrior name, Starlingfire, named for her ability to manipulate fire, and has proudly served her Clan since. Category:Character Pages Category:StreamClan